


EL ZORRO ROJO [BLACKDALE/JUCIE FIC]

by Axoloteca



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blackdale, JUCIE, Jesse Blackthorn - Freeform, LUCIE BLACKTHORN, Multi, lucie herondale - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axoloteca/pseuds/Axoloteca
Summary: JESSE´S POV, NOCHE DE VERANO 1897
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 2





	EL ZORRO ROJO [BLACKDALE/JUCIE FIC]

NOCHE DE VERANO EN 1897

Seguir al zorro rojo por más de una hora a través del bosque de Brocelind había sido una tarea ardua e innecesaria. No tenía motivos para ir detrás de él, estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, pero para este punto ¿Qué era el tiempo para los seres vivos? ¿Una carrera contra la muerte? Este concepto no significada nada para mí, no existiría jamás el tiempo desperdiciado, no habría un objetivo por el que lucharía hasta morir, porque simplemente lo había alcanzado, y no me refiero a la meta.

La agilidad y serenidad del zorro me daban curiosidad, la suficiente para seguirlo, además había sucedido un hecho inigualable que cambiaba mi perspectiva de lo que fue este año en el que solo tomaba conciencia por las noches. Desde que los ojos dorados del animal se cruzaron con los míos sin ningún prejuicio o miedo supe que su alma era diferente a la de las demás especies, él también había sido condenado a ser ahuyentado por los rumores que se difundían sobre él. Pero yo sabía que los zorros tenían un estrecho simbolismo con el más allá.  
En un libro empolvado en la biblioteca de Chiswick House se podía leer que los celtas decían que los zorros conocen profundamente los bosques y que son grandes guías en el mundo de los muertos. Al recordar esto comprendí que ese zorro rojo que me observó por unos instantes me ayudaría, sería mi luz en la oscuridad, quizá me guiaría hasta mi padre, al que no pude conocer ni conoceré porque he quedado estancado a mitad de la puerta de la vida y la muerte. Y si este animal tenía la llave para escapar de esta soledad yo le depositaría mi confianza sin dudarlo.

Justo cuando empezaba a rendirme con mi búsqueda se asomó detrás de unos arbustos una cola ondulante teñida de rojo y blanco “¡Ahí estabas!” pensé, corrí pero desapareció, y en su lugar, más allá del arbusto había una niña de cabello marrón y ojos azul pálido caminando vestida en una bata para dormir ¿Un pequeño fantasma? Parecía tener entre nueve y diez años, era muy pequeña… una tristeza embargó mi cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible que la muerte no respetara edades? Injusta en verdad.  
"Nunca me matarás" dijo ella. “Porque soy de sangre real y algún día seré reina y el doble de poderosa que mi madrastra. Y le cortaré la cabeza ”.  
Contuve una carcajada lo mejor que pude, ese no parecía ser el cuento de Blanca nieves y ella no parecía ser un fantasma, no había difusiones en su contorno y sostenía una vara de madera. Pero mi risa se convirtió en horror cuando me percaté de ¿Qué hacía una niña a medianoche en el bosque de Brocelind? Hay todo tipo de criaturas aquí, hadas o fantasmas vendrían hacia ella. Tendría que protegerla y llevarla a casa, pero cuando reaccioné la niña ya no estaba y comencé a buscarla desesperadamente como al zorro que se me había escapado, no podía sucederle lo mismo que a mí, ella tenía que seguir viviendo.

De pronto me topé con el zorro rojo que estaba cautelosamente asomado en un agujero que se había cavado en la tierra, me observó, agachó su cabeza y se alejó de nuevo a las profundidades del bosque. La luz que iba a salvarme de mi oscuridad se iba para siempre. Agobiado me acerqué al lugar donde había estado el zorro, fue en ese momento que pude ver a la niña de nuevo, estaba dentro de una trampa de hadas, asustada alzó su brazo a lo que parecía ser un hueso blanco… y no era de un animal.  
“No grites”, dije sin pensarlo. "Los traerá".


End file.
